Autumn Night intro
by Omnificent
Summary: Yuri . 3rd person.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction: Autumn Nights

The torn stream reflected her image as it danced along the rocky and muddy ground. Cold brisk wind brushed the woman's lethal beautiful body as she tried any thing to hide herself away from the turmoil. Tightly,she pulled her shawl closer, her blue eyes scanning the horizon.

_~Where am I going?~_

Her thoughts remained unanswered but her worn shoes told of her long perilous journey through the times.

Once again, the wind took lightly through the ebony locks of slightly curled hair which graced the woman's head down to her waist. She was the nomad of these times. Rejected by so many and accepted by no one.


	2. Chapter 2

Autumn stood with her back to the wind;the blistering cold would most likely damage her face. Though as much as she hated to admit it, that was her one and only meal ticket.

Autumn lived in times of turmoil, the lands of the East and West were fighting, they relied heavily on people to help in the "war", but as many cases this one was pointless. She had escaped immediately after she heard of the plans to "destroy the West", her town gave up looking for her and for that matter they had problems of their own to deal with. Autumn had lived on the East, it was a large suburban area that had many farms and adamant workers. They liked to have things work for them perfectly, the people, the livestock and everyone around them. If the others had not refused the advances, most likely the East would have taken dictatorship over the three, West, North and South. The West were a bunch of lucrative business owners. They were the ones who sold the machinery to the East, who at the time was supplying everyone with crops. The West had twisted views on the world and found themselves swallowed with greed and wanting to cheat everyone out of there own profit. Soon it became known to not trust anyone from The West;they would just lie to you anyway. All the while, The South mainly focused on "entertainment", they loved self indulgences and often swallowed themselves in them. They became known to the rest of the colonies as the "sin city", for that was where the whores and drug dealers were. The South gave the other's porn and other things that would make someone "happy", soon drugs spread among other places and people were coming from every where to get a quick high. Though many of these places were twisted in their beliefs and traditions there was one place that remained rather wholesome, The North. So cut off from the rest of the people,they lived peacefully finding time to spend with each other. They lived under one god and one large community. They knew better than to betray their brethren because in all actuality that was all they had. The north had some farm land but not enough to for large crop, the had no city buildings to make a businesses, other than the occasional grocery store. They never really had whores for everyone was already married or planned to marry someone else. There was no reason to live a foul life because life, for that matter, was, rather, perfect.

But this did not last long, this separation. With the West's greed and the East's threatening advances it brought fear in the hearts of many. Soon talk of war spread as the trade with the West became strained due to miscommunications. The people of the East no longer wanted to be swindled by the West, while the West struggled to find new ways to roll in their cash. Soon the East began to build strong Battalions, they hoped they could fight off the so far technologically advanced West. The West sat back and smirked as they watched the East build up their forces,what were a bunch of Hicks going to do anyway?

Around this time was when Autumn snuck from her house in the East. She had a nice sized place that was nestled lightly on the boarder of the West and on the line of the East. She was so far withdrawn from people,she had little to no clue what was happening until she saw her far-down-the-road neighbors doing drills on their front always when times became hard, Autumn felt the urge to run and disappear from her problems. That night she packed her things and escaped into the night knowing she would probably never come home again.

Covering her face, Autumn pressed forward her long raven tresses cascading around her as would a spray of water. It was so cold outside, the beginning of winter some might say. Autumn was not such an optimist, she would say "god" just hated her. For a while now, Autumn did not know where she was going, she had been walking for days and her feet felt tired from the constant movement, even sleeping now began to hurt as she tried hard to do anything to relieve her aching soles. But she figured as she always did that she must press on, she MUST keep going for the sake of her own life and the Sake of her own sanity.

But then again, how does one keep going when you didn't know where you were heading to to begin with?

The woods that came up ahead provided a safe house for the time being, Autumn knew she could lie down there with out the threat of being captured by the East or West.

placing her shawl on the ground,Autumn made a quick make-shift bed as it lay on crunchy fallen leaves. Quickly, she flopped down on the soft cotton in an effort to warm her skin through the dress she was wearing.

Trees above shook lightly in the passing wind as night began to fall upon the gentle swishing and crunching as a nice animal passed by slowly. Walking made Autumn tired and sleep dawned on her quickly, as would the sounds of the her capture soon enough.


End file.
